<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>You Can Count on Me by blackrose_17</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433417">You Can Count on Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17'>blackrose_17</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt Jared Padalecki, Hurt Jensen, M/M, Protective Jared, Protective Jensen Ackles</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 01:15:58</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>568</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27433417</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/pseuds/blackrose_17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The boys have faced their share of backlash but they have always had each other's backs and that will never change.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort Bingo Stories [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1950631</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>You Can Count on Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this was written because of the Jensen is a homophobic post on social media which he is not! It is heartbreaking to see a kind and sweet man being slandered over a fandom ship.</p><p>It also fits my h/c bingo card prompt family.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jared had known the moment they received the script that once again Jensen would be the one to face the backlash while Misha and Berens would get nothing but praise and he hated it. He hated seeing the man that he loves torn apart and slandered all because people who claim to love the show and claim to be a part of the Supernatural family couldn't accept the fact that Dean wasn't bisexual or in love with Castiel.</p><p>Jensen was where Jared thought he would be sitting on the lounge chair looking out at the water. Dusk was just beginning to fall as the sky painted itself swirls of blue, pink and purple.</p><p>"Hey, Jared greeted softly as he joined Jensen and wrapped his arms around his partner once he was seated. Jared wasn't going to ask Jensen if he was okay he could read him and knew that he wasn't.</p><p>"Why do they hate us so much?" The sheer hurt in Jensen's voice tore Jared's heart to shred.</p><p>"I don't know babe. I know they hate me because as long as Sam is in the show he will always come first in Dean's life. I know that they want me gone so Misha could take my place and it would become the Dean and Castiel show." Jared had seen the hateful comments directed at him and they hurt to know that parts of the Supernatural family he loves so much could easily wish him harm and waited to see what small thing they could attack him over.</p><p>As much as that hurt him nothing hurt him more than when Jensen was the target of their bullying and harassment.</p><p>A low growl escaped Jensen's as he twisted around so he could pull Jared into his arms, "I hate how they treat you. All those vile words they spew then the fact they try to play it off as a joke when they get called out by our true fans."</p><p>"Our fans who are currently up in arms over the attacks on you." While Jared wasn't on social media much, it was healthier for him to stay away, he loves the comments that are full of love and support of him and Jensen and how he helped them and inspired them it was the negative comments that haunted him and dug their claws deep into him.</p><p>Jared was pleased to see a small smile appearing on Jensen's face, "Our true fans are amazing aren't they?" It always overwhelmed him when those who truly cared about them would rise up and defend them with a fiery passion. "And you know that I will always have your back."</p><p>Closing the distance between them Jensen kissed Jared softly, "Just like I will always have yours."</p><p>A chuckle escaped Jared, "I think everyone knows that Mister Protective."</p><p>The heaviness that had seemed to settle in Jensen's eyes lifted, "I always need to make sure my boy is safe."</p><p>"What do you say we go role play some Wincest in the backseat of the Impala?" Jared suggested with a heated look in his eyes.</p><p>A look that Jensen returned with hunger, "Get your ass moving then Sammy or else I am going to have to punish you." Jensen's growled out in his Dean's voice.</p><p>Yes, they will always have those who wish to tear them down but they will always have each other's back.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>